Oh My My My
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Ron and Hermione have known each other for most of they're lives and will love each other always. Childhood crushes turn into love forever!


**-Oh My My My-**

_Ron/Hermione OneShot_

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

OK, so they weren't seven and nine, they were both eleven. They were enemies at first, but fate decided to make them best friends. Ron, Hermione and Harry were almost never seen without the others. Hermione didn't know when she started to do it, but she loved to watch Ron when he worked on his tough Potions or Transfiguration homework and she was all done with the assignments. What beautiful blue eyes he has. They seemed to shine with the excitement of his future and innocence of his past. She, of course, couldn't look at them long or he would look up and catch her and that would be embarrassing.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

Molly had seen it coming from miles away. From the moment she saw Hermione and Ron fighting about the rat and cat issue that would end up taking the whole year to finally be resolved, she saw that little spark between them. And even in their first year she knew it and she hadn't even met the girl. Ron wrote about her too much to not care about her. Even Arthur saw it. They liked to joke about it when they would get a letter from Ron during the school years or when he would get excited when Errol had letters from Hermione. It wasn't a surprise when the two got older and maybe started to notice for themselves

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Do you ever stop doing anything that has doesn't involve school?" Ron asked

Hermione a few days before their second year started. "I mean you're either reading, doing homework or sleeping. Do you ever do anything else?" He finished what he said with a laugh.

Hermione thought for a second, "Not much. It's not such a bad thing that I actually care about my education, and not just sliding by or copying off people."

"How about we go to the lake? I feel like going for a walk but I don't like going by myself. Come on, I need company," Ron replied with his ears turning slightly red, but that famous Weasley smirk was on his face. He offered her his hand to help her up from under the Old Oak.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'll make a deal with you. You can pin me and I'll go with you. If you can't, I get to sit here reading. You can stay here with me if you want." The 12 year old girl marked her page and started to roll up her sleeves. Ron shook his head and walked away laughing under his breath.

Hermione thought she might have heard him say, "I can't hit a girl."

So he walked to the pond by himself and Hermione continued to read under the tree.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my**

In the winter of the trio's second year Hermione was petrified and Ron sat by her side almost every night whether anyone knew it or not. He never wanted to leave her, not for classes but he did that for her. He had to leave for Harry too. He sometime would borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak and go down and stay with Hermione, telling her everything he learned in class that day, or sometimes just looking at her still body and cry. He hoped more than anything that she would wake up soon. She needed to. Harry and he needed her to.

Well the day she finally woke up, Ron was there when she ran into the Great Hall and almost gave her a hug. He knew he had given her enough hugs to last him a year, whether she knew it or not.

The next day, Harry was out playing Quidditch with the rest of the Gryffindor team, leaving Ron and Hermione alone to sit under the Elm that sat outside of the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm really glad you're ok, Hermione" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad to be back. I can't believe how much I missed." Hermione said while she put her book down and turned to look at him. I'm kind of glad you missed me."

Ron had turned very red at this part. "I spent a lot of time by your side when you were asleep," his ears turning even redder then before. Had he really meant to say that?

There was a silence between them that seemed to last an age. Finally Hermione spoke "Ron, I dare you to kiss me. Or are you too afraid?"

Ron was taken aback, but when he came to his senses again a second later he said, "Ok. I'm not afraid to do that."

He leaned in and was about to kiss her but before he actually touch her lips with his she ran away around the tree. "Hey! You cheated!" He yelled and chased her around the tree for about 5 minutes before he finally caught up with her in a tight embrace. Ron got his hug from a wide-awake Hermione and he liked it a lot more than from the stone-still Hermione he had gotten hugs from hundreds of times before.

**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

Ron and Hermione were sixteen now and man did Ron notice that fact. Was it love that he was feeling? It couldn't be, or is it? He cared for her more then he used to.

Hermione was Ron's biggest fan when she was up in the stands at a Quidditch match. Even with the whole Slytherin team singing that horrible song, Hermione was still up there in the Gryffindor section cheering with all her might for Ron...Oh and Harry too. Even when Ron was doing horrible she was still always as loud as possible trying to tell him that it was ok and he would catch it next time. After the match she would tell him he did wonderful even if he's the reason they almost lost. Hermione knew that Ron could play, he just had nerves.

She had faith in him.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

The War was over; but not without taking a few people with it. Fred was gone and the Burrow always seemed to be too quiet and sad. Molly wanted the house to have more explosions and laughter. Molly couldn't handle the quiet.

One day when she was going around getting laundry from all her kids' rooms she walked in on Ron crying into Hermione's shoulder. Molly remembered Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder at Dumbledore's funeral and she thought that Hermione was returning the favor. Ron didn't see his mother open the door but Hermione had and looked at Molly and sent a silent look that Ron was going to be okay. Molly nodded and left the room. She had always been right about those two she always knew that they were prefect for each other. They were grown up and they made their own lives, they were prefect for each other. What one needed the other had. Molly had to smile when a name popped in her head as she walked down to get Ginny's clothes from her, "Hermione Weasley," She said out loud. It had a sort of ring to it.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

Ron remembered all those times when they were redoing their 7th year (or at least doing it for the first time) when he and Hermione would sneak outside and sit by the lake just outside of the Forest. They would just sit there and count the stars together. All they wanted was to be close to each other, it was like if they weren't touching each other the other would fade away. Ron thought back to those days and smiled that was when he knew he was with the girl he was going to marry someday; someday.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

Ok. Now this wasn't their very first fight. Not by a long shot, they'd just never had this bad of a fight since the war was over, not since they were in 6th year. Hermione ended up yelling loudly and slamming Ginny's bedroom door where she was sleeping. After the screaming and slamming of doors was over, Ron knew he had messed up big time. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for this job. He walked up to his bedroom and kicked the dresser, punched a wall, and almost broke his bed when he kicked that too. Now his foot and fist hurt and Pig was flying around in his cage nervously. Smart! He thought to himself; that really solved something. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong this time. He thought that everything was going ok now.

After he heard that everyone was sleeping, or at least in their bedrooms, he walked down the Hermione and Ginny's room. Ron thought about knocking but he was kind of afraid of Ginny getting mad at him. She liked to take Hermione's side in arguments. So Ron sat down against the wall next to the door. Maybe Hermione'll have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and he could apologize. He sat there for about and hour before he fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up that morning and saw Ron lying there, shivering, she couldn't believe it. Maybe he really didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

She bent down and gently shook him awake. When he woke up and figured out where he was and why he was there, He got up and said, "I'm sorry. I was a prat...again."

Hermione didn't say a word; she just pulled Ron into a tight hug...and by "Pulled," I mean, she pulled him down to almost her height then she kissed him.

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**

It might have been more then the whole town. It was almost all the Gryffindors in their year and some from other years and Houses. Everyone wanted to witness the long awaited union of Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindors had watched their relationship grow through fighting and arguing nonstop. Most of them were happy to know that they were finally together.

Hermione walked down the aisle and Ron couldn't stop himself from almost drooling; in fact Harry had to close his mouth for him. As Hermione got up to the altar, she smiled and she saw that both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had tears in their eyes.

She couldn't believe she was here. She was just minutes from getting married to the man of her dreams. As they said their vows and said 'I do' Hermione had tears of joy forming in her eyes and Ron had them running down his cheeks. When it was time to kiss the bride, Hermione didn't even let the preacher finish and she kissed her husband.

Her husband. It was like a dream come true.

Ron knew years before that she was the woman he was going to marry. He had always known and was glad to know that she agreed. Here they were, husband and wife. Incredible; a dream come true.

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

It was time for their visit to Hogwarts once again. Where Harry, Ron and Hermione got to spend a day teaching the best way to duel.

Well this year was a special year, Rose was coming along to visit as well. She was only 5 months old but Hermione and Ron both wanted to show her off to everyone, Neville and Hannah wanted to watch her for a while.

When they first got there, they were greeted by a little girl with a camera. "Are you Ron and Hermione Weasley?" They both smiled and nodded. "Could I have a picture? My dad says that he would love to have one! He says he knew you from his days at Hogwarts," the girl added, "Dean Thomas."

"Why of course you can have a picture for him!" Hermione said happily. "As long as we can have a copy too."

Ron and Hermione stood in front of the Hogwarts entrance and held little Rosie up for the picture. After about a week they got a letter with a picture of they're family together. Right in front of the place where they first started to fall in love, their home for the hard teen years.

__**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

They weren't really eighty-seven and eighty-nine, they were actually both ninety-one years old and loving every moment of it. They had five beautiful Grandchildren from their two beautiful children. Life was perfect. Ron had retired from being an Auror but still helped Hermione with her Law Enforcement work like any great husband would. Hermione still found herself sneaking looks at him when they poured over law books. Only now he was doing the same. His old eyes still had the glow of an eleven year old boy who's eager to learn magic. Hermione couldn't believe he could still be so beautiful after all these years of being together. I guess that's just the way love works. Hermione sighed and looked at him one day while working and thought: 'All these wonderful years. A Lifetime. Oh My My My.'

**2474 Words (With Lyrics)**


End file.
